Sketches of Love
by MelonRinds
Summary: Fun with sentences and the love lives of Arnold&Wanda and Carlos&Dorothy Ann.
1. In Gems and Innocence A&W

**I got this idea from another story with the premise of telling a lifetime in only 50 sentences. I loved the idea and tried it out for myself, though I didn't quite get to 50 and I might have cheated a few of the sentences with semi colons :p. I wanted to try it out on Arnold/Wanda first because I've neglected this pairing for awhile now and I really do love them.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

1. The rock in his dirty grasp slips onto the earth below as he mutters a quick 'hello' to the girl sitting on a yellow bike; her long black hair plays with the wind behind her ears as she rides away, and he thinks he'll never see her again.

2. The next time they meet, her hair has been cut short to just past her ears, and his own orange hair has grown out; they're both nervous and carrying their unfamiliar backpacks with a strange mixture of fear and excitement within their bellies.

3. She was never one to really share willingly, but when she asks him for a red crayon he gives it to her and tells her she could even keep it if she wanted because, despite appearances, he really did think she was alright.

4. The first time Wanda comes over to his house, his mother falls instantly for the girl's loud and adventurous personality, so unlike her son's, and even at that young age, Arnold can't help but suspect Mrs. Perlstein is already imagining the altar.

5. One chubby cheek is pressed against the grass as she lies next to him, talking about adventures she'd like to have, while he picks the petals off daisies and showers her with them with a smile that dents his own cheeks.

6. They're playing together in the sandbox: he's imagining he's in Egypt, digging for ancient object and unlocking the past that lays hidden in them, she's imagining she's a famous explorer, trapped in a pyramid with a live mummy, and they both think the other has the strangest interests.

7. They sit together on the same seat of the yellow school bus, both unaware of what's about to happen; when it does, he's never seen her happier, and he's never been more scared.

8. He wasn't able to chew the gum for more than four hours, he couldn't eat enough olives, and the pens couldn't fit in his pocket protector, so him and Wanda went to the park, and rode on the swings together instead, because he had already given her the ride of her life.

9. He watches her heart break as one of her best friends hops off the lilypad into the invisible depths below; she finally learns that sometimes it's for the best and for the first time, he feels proud of her.

10. He once decided he wanted to give Wanda one of his favorite rocks for Hanukkah, only when he first saw her the day he was going to give it to her, he panicked and told her it was for his mother.

11. The purple geode, glimmering brightly under the light on her desk, still greets him every time he enters her room.

12. At the end of the third grade he wonders what he's leaving behind, and also wonders if, despite his protests, he'd actually miss the field trips.

13. She sees his sadness mixed with confusion and smiles, taking him by the arm, and Arnold wonders about what lies ahead now.

14. She gives him his first middle school dance because he's too shy to ask the girl he's crushing on; dancing with his best friend feels wonderfully fun and comfortable.

15. She hates the cold, so it's no surprise she's the first one who wants to take off her skis and leave the mountain; when she snuggles into his side for warmth, he feels he could remain until his fingers froze off as long as she stayed with him.

16. White snowflakes are such a contrast to her dark hair, and he watchs them melt into oblivian as her warm smile melts his heart.

17. She shoves cold snow down the back of his shirt and his own snowball explodes all over her face and he is laughing so hard his sides ache.

18. He loves the way her eyes always remind him of the richest hot chocolate.

19. He gently takes her hand as the two of them hike through the forest together, so that he can show her the rabbit hole he found earlier that week, and she doesn't let go.

20. He contemplates kissing her for the first time under the blanket of darkness that engulfs the theatre after the ballet show is over, but it's hard to see, and he ends up pecking the red fabric of the seat instead.

21. He's most relaxed at home in his room and she acts more like herself when it's just them alone, sitting amidst the gems and souvenirs of his childhood.

22. Sometimes he wonders how someone like him could have possibly fallen in love with someone like her; sometimes he feels like he isn't the only one that wonders.

23. He hated it when she used him, he hated it when she blamed him for something that wasn't his fault, just because she has no one else to blame, and he hated himself for never telling her how he really felt about the flaws that came out so often.

24. He loses all self restraint in anger one day and everything he finds wrong about her slips out of his mouth in front of everyone she cares about; the look on her face makes all the anger inside fade in an instant and then all he wants to do is wish he never said anything at all.

25. They don't exchange a word for a week and his other friends feel as though he has to be constantly reminded for the horrible thing he did; Wanda finally comes to him on the seventh day, and tells him what he did wasn't so horrible after all: if someone had to tell her she needed to grow up, she'd rather it had been him.

26. Their first kiss is in the bedroom they both hold so many memories in: of laughter, of comfort, of anger, of learning, and of happiness.

27. He makes love to her for the first time on the warmest night of his eighteenth summer, on a blanket underneath the tree that had been planted ten years ago by themselves.

28. He remembers going to the old playground with her after prom: the merry-go-round took the hard earned curls out of her black hair, and put the orange curls back into his, but neither of them cared because all they wanted was the rush and thrill of kissing each other on the spinning surface.

29. Studying abroad in Eastern Europe for two years was the undoubtably the worst time of his life: he loved meeting so many interesting new people, he loved the amount of excavations he was allowed to do, he loved staying out late at night in the city and eating out in restaurants after midnight, he loved the amount of independence and freedom he had, and every day he could not help but wish that she was there beside him.

30. He loved how she made sure their reunion after two years of separation wouldn't be awkward by simply forgetting about their mutual breakup and kissing him the moment she answered her door to his knock.

31. The diamond ring from his late grandmother stays in his possession for only four years until he passes it onto the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

32. It doesn't hit him until he feels the soft touch of her pale hands against his as they slide the ring symbolizing their union onto his index finger, and he vows never to take it off.

33. He lies in bed next to her on the first night of marriage, his arms encircled around her tiny frame, knowing this is the only place in the world he wants to be.

34. The first time he looks into his daughter's deep brown eyes, the exact same shape and shade as her mothers, he can't stop the tears, and wonders what he has done in his life to deserve the child in his arms.

35. He never thought he'd be working his dream in the Natural Earth and History Museum in downtown Walkerville; however, he finds that, no matter how happy he is working there, his joy can't be complete until he can go back home to be with his family.

36. Their three children leave them one by one until soon it's just him and her alone again, and he asks himself with a small smile, what sort of adventure will come next, because he knows there will always be one.

37. Her black hair slowly turns grey through the years, her skin begins to wrinkle and lose it's soft, cream complexion, she can't move as much anymore, and her physique begins to change, but he knows he'll always think of her as the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

38. In his old age there are many things that he isn't able to do anymore, but he forgets any handicaps that might cross his path because he is happy just resting in his maroon armchair watching her doze in her bare feet on the couch across from him.

39. He lies in bed with her, like he has almost everyday since their wedding, and whispers the words through her grey hair and into her ears, even though she cannot hear him anymore.

40. She feels the warm breath against her skin and squeezes his hand because she does not need to hear his voice to know what he said; without a pause, he hears her reply in the worn and weak voice, "I love you too."

* * *

**This was more fun that I thought it would be. I might try the same thing with Carlos/Dorothy Ann and some other pairings.**

**Reviews are nice :)**


	2. Melted Vanilla Kisses C&DA

**As promised, I tried my hand at some Carlos/Dorothy Ann sentences... And I actually made it to 50 this time! Yay!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

1. The first thing he notices about her is her blond hair, shimmering almost blindingly underneath the sunlight as she waits outside the classroom door with him; the second thing he notices about her is her mouth as she fiercely tells him school _will_ indeed be fun.

2. He introduces himself simply as Carlos, she introduces herself as Dorothy Ann, and he tells her that her name is too long and he'd be calling her DA instead; she warms up to it sooner than she expected.

3. He notices her fingers tremble as they clutch her green book and she tells their kindergarten class a little about herself: she's the oldest child of two, she loves books, and she wants to be a scientist when she grows up.

4. An autumn leaf falls from the tree above as the two lie on a tattered blanket together, watching the stars and asking each other who named the constellations the way they did when none looked like what they were supposed to; he flicks the leaf off her nose and suggests they make up their own names for them.

5. They decide to cleverly name that "bunch of stars shaped like an A" after themselves because they both have A's in their name; it makes enough sense for two five year olds and they're so convinced that they feel somewhat proud part of their names are up there where everyone can see.

6. He teases her about the bookbag in her hand, seemingly getting bigger by the day, and she imitates a deeper voice as she mocks his latest joke.

7. He leaves his insides behind as he hurtles upwards towards the sky inside the bus and she's gripping his arm so hard he feels the blood flow has stopped.

8. They wait in the classroom together for their parents to pick them up after the first day of third grade, both uncharacteristically silent; he sees the excited flush in her cheeks and she beams at him with those sparkling blue eyes and he grins right back.

9. She hugs him for the first time when they're all but eight years old in front of all their cheering parents and he feels shy for the first time in his life, his hand nervously jumping to the back of his head, and his throat muttering an awkward, "Thanks.".

10. White vinegar mixes with baking chocolate in his nostrils, and Carlos finally sees what a brilliant mind she really has, and can't help but throw an arm around her in gratitude.

11. There's a smudge of volcanic ash on her nose and he brushes it off laughing as she tells him once again that it should be, "_DA_ and Carlos"; he figures it was time to pretend to agree: DA and Carlos didn't sound _that_ bad afterall...

12. They share trial mix as they take a break from biking; their hands meet amoung the nuts and raisins, lingering longer than necessary, and they both pretend not to notice.

13. He's the last one to leave her eleventh birthday party because his parents were coming home late from some other social gathering; they sit on her balcony at the base of her telescope eating leftover cake with pink frosting and bickering about why it was better to be taller rather than older.

14. She never liked watching sports on TV with him, but she always appeared at his soccer games, wearing the school's colours and cheering herself hoarse.

15. He can't seem to stop growing and is unaware DA's silent delight when he reaches 6'.

16. That one day on the beach when he catches her staring at his bare chest was quite possibly the best day of his life, until he caught Tim glancing at her own.

17. The burning feeling in his stomach becomes almost unbearable as he hears Tim confess to him what he really thinks of the girl with the books and the sky blue eyes, but he stays civil and watches the two of them more closely, more than relieved when nothing happens.

18. He watches her clean the lense of the telescope at the Walkerville Observatory for a few seconds before grabbing her shoulders and screaming, "boo!"; she shrieks and hits him with the cloth, laughing and scolding though they both know she loves it when he comes down to say hello.

19. She picks up his copy of Nineteen Eighty-Four from his bedside table and he swears he sees tears of happiness in her eyes.

20. He starts working at the movie theatre mostly so that he could always have a little cash on hand; he wishes he'd never even set foot in the theatre the day he sees Dorothy Ann walk in with Phil, a fellow classmate, and buy two tickets for the sappiest movie playing.

21. The cute girl in his Biology class giggles at him one day and asks if he wants to go see a movie with her; he agrees with an arrogant grin, completely oblivious to the glare coming from his lab partner.

22. Her cheeks burn red as she screams at him, commenting on how rude and immature he is, he yells back that reading books twenty four seven and stressing about getting perfect grades doesn't mean one _is_ mature, and she reprimands him for even daring calling her immature when he thought something like "Borat" was funny, and he argues that having seen "Pride and Prejudice" seventeen times is an obsession, not a sign of maturity, and their friends watch and wonder when both of them will grow up and realize what they're really angry about.

23. He buys her a pair of silver earrings with little stars dangling on the ends of them for her birthday, thinking they were perfect for her and forgetting that she hardly ever wore any type of jewelry; she wears them anyway and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

24. His maroon scarf scratches his neck and he's about to take it off when she comments that he looks nice in it; he wonders how much of the blush in her cheeks is from the cold.

25. She's an amazing chemist, but he likes to experiment, so their chemistry lab ends up making a mess all over their desk; they stay behind to clean it up, bickering and laughing about who's fault it really was.

26. It seems almost inevitable that their first kiss would be in a science classroom.

27. She's swinging happily off his arm as she tells everyone the news, and the two of them can't help notice that no one bats an eyelid and Carlos even catches Wanda Li mutter "finally" under her breath.

28. Her soft hair tickles his nose as she leans over him, closing the tantalizing gap between their lips.

29. They sit snuggled together in the same squashy red armchair, her head tucked beneath his chin, as they read the book on meteorites, and then the sports magazine.

30. He tastes melted vanilla ice cream on her lips as the two embrace on his hammock; he holds her close later on the grass, breathing heavily and feeling the warm summer breeze play against his naked skin as they lie under the stars.

31. He's not really sure why, but watching her lie next to him on the bed wearing his old soccer jersey is the most attractive thing he's even seen.

32. They're sitting side by side on the beach, modestly dressed in the chilly weather, and leaning gently on each other, watching a crab dig steadily into the yellow sand.

33. There are tears streaming down her face when she gets inside her car to leave for Brockton University, two towns over from Walkerville and Carlos promises her with a reassuring smile, both for himself and her, that he'll see her again at Christmas.

34. His final semester at Walker U ends one week before hers and he spends the week skimming apartment ads because in less then seven days he's going to ask her to move in with him.

35. Sweaty hands fumble with the ring the entire night until he finally pulls it out by the spray of the seaside and asks her if she would spent the rest of her life with him.

36. His hands are stuffed in his tuxedo pockets when he sees her in that white dress for the first time, and he pulls them out when she reaches him and takes her hands, tears forming in his eyes.

37. They're clumsy when they dance together, whether it was him treading on her feet, or her tripping over her heels, or both of them stumbling and crashing into poor Phoebe as she held a full champagne glass, but they didn't need to be good dancers in order to put the tears of happiness in their mothers' eyes, or the tears of laughter in their own.

38. The bedsprings groan as the newlyweds make themselves comfortable among the blankets, sharing their first giggles, their first kisses, and their first climax as husband and wife.

39. They see the small island for the second time in their lives, and set foot on it for the first time, leaving the rented motor boat docked on the shore for hours.

40. He carves "_C&DA_" in an igneous rock before they leave, and is unaware when she puts one line through it and rewrites, "_DA&C_", a sentimental smile playing at her lips.

41. He buys her a violet album on their first wedding anniversary and fills it with pictures of their past and present, leaving plenty of room for the future.

42. He's sitting on the edge of the bathtub and she's pacing the length of their small bathroom, the test in her hands; two minutes later he has his arms tightly around her and they're both screaming with joy with the realization that they were now going to be parents together.

43. Shaking hands rest lightly on the kicking belly as Carlos feels his own stomach jumping excitedly at the touch of new life.

44. Her eyes look back up at him from the tangled blankets and he introduces himself as 'dad' for the first time.

45. He sits on the sofa with his son Daniel, holding a book on galaxies in his arms, reading together, while his wife shouts at Daniel's younger sister, Verity, for kicking a soccer ball in the house.

46. His daughter grasps his hand tightly, her black hair ruffled in the wind, and she looks suspiciously at the excited look in her father's eyes, and the smirk on her brother's; an old woman with whitening orange hair steps out of the classroom and Carlos lets go of the small hand with a smile.

47. The house is finally empty when the two of them start losing the colour in their hair and the bounce in their step, but never the youthful red flush of cheeks or the smiles that would always keep them young at heart.

48. She nestles into the crook of his arm and they look through the violet photo album together, laughing at the captions written underneath the pictures written by themselves, their friends, and their children.

49. He gives her his jacket as the two of them lean back on the blanket, clasping wrinkled hands together and looking up at the endless night sky and the "A" they'd named so many years ago, wondering where the time went.

50. They huddle close on the couch, a book open on Carlos' lap, and a small smile on Dorothy Ann's lips; they're asleep and in infinite love.

* * *

**These are fun, hehe. I'm contemplating doing one for Ralphie/Keesha.. or possibly Frizzle/Seedplot.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
